History of Draynor
This page documents the previous and current leaders of Draynor Village. Draynor Village is located within Misthalin, and is most known for its plentiful market place and it's attraction to evil. Note: Many rulers are missing from this list, please help add past rulers. Era of Many Rulers Ava Dal'kara *Please contribute. Joseph Adalhard (Holy Asgarnian Empire) The (Need to get name tonight) family handed the small village over to the expanding Holy Asgarnian Empire. The Empire was now running along all of southern Asgarnia and into Misthalin. It was a very prosperous time. Soon, the Empire would move into Lumbridge. After holding all of southern Asgarnian and Misthalin, the Empire pulled out. They left both Draynor Village and Lumbridge in good shape to expand both their economy and technology in farming. They left Draynor Village to an unknown owner. Unknown *Please contribute. King Ehrick *Ehrick, having ruled over Draynor several times, enjoyed the small little town very much and was fond of eating dinner with the current Count/Countess of the Manor. *During the end of his life, Ehrick paid several thousand gold in the form of food caravans to help Draynor after a weak harvest, then leaving a sum of 1000 gold to both Draynor and Lumbridge each in the event of another famine or disaster. *During Zenthos' invasion of Misthalin, Ehrick sought refuge in Draynor while he collected his forces to push the mahjarrat back out. Count von Brugh *Please contribute (Worshipper Occupation) *Please contribute. King Varis I (Kingdom of Asgarnia) -In a face-off with the Kronesian himself, King Varis of Asgarnia was able to force a consession from the Worshippers in return for an agreement of non-aggression. Offically ceded to his Kingdom, the Allied Force Commanders initated an occupation of the city after the worshippers had dismantled The Wall and relocated to Lumbridge. This marked the end of Asgarnian involvement against the Worshippers and the first offical return of Imperial status to Asgarnia since the original Holy Asgarnian Empire. Varis would decline the title of Emperor. (Unappointed Misthalite Governor) *Please contribute. Lord Alson Blackmont *Please contribute Second Misthalite Rule Count Logan Courval Logan Bart Courval, Count of Draynor is portrayed by K9 Morphed. The character was originally created specially for ownership of Draynor on January 31st 2013. The character was originally designed to be an albino magic user. However due to certain circumstances, this was changed early on in the character development stages. *Draynor village Festival: Mansion explodes, Logan moves to Varrock Castle on invitation from the Queen of Misthalin and Hadrian Cross. *Mansion rebuild finishes, it is now made from stone with a stone wall. (For more information, ''see here and here('' *Draynor Village returns to Misthalin with big plans, after being granted independence from The Holy Asgarnian Empire. *Courval declines alliance proposal from Al-Kharid on orders from the Queen of Misthalin. *Logan Courval begins talks with Sekra Thayne on the merging of Draynor Village and Lumbridge to form the Southern Misthalin Union Region. *Southern Misthalin Union Decree announced stating that Draynor Village and Lumbridge will merge into a single entity named Southern Misthalin *Logan resigns from being Count to deal with stress after the Battle of Lumbridge. Hector Bordeleaux *Nothing of note happens. The Duchy of Lumbridge Sekra, Duke of Lumbridge *Sekra Thayne runs Draynor along with Lumbridge as Duke of Lumbridge Hold with help with the running of Draynor from it's senator Logan Courval. *Sekra Thayne is injured in a Diviine Energy battle and forced to resign from Lumbridge Hold and therefore also Draynor. Ehrick Jr, Duke of Lumbridge *Ehrick appointed Duke of Lumbridge Hold; ruling over both Lumbridge and Draynor with help for Draynor from it's senator Logan Courval. Logan, Count of Draynor *In the absence of a Count, Logan Courval offers to take back Draynor under Lumbridge Hold via requesting it from Prince Aaron who gave him permission. *Unsatisfied with Ehrick's performance in dark times: Count Logan of Draynor opts for Ehrick's removal; Logan advertises interest in replacing Ehrick Jr and is successful due to his previous roles in the realm. Jonathan, Regent Count of Draynor *Jonathan is appointed Regent Count of Draynor until Logan, Duke of Lumbridge, is satisfied enough with his work at which he'll be given the full title. *Jonathan moves out of the manor into the village; the new occupent of the manor begins to allow it to fall into a state of decay and filth. Category:Misthalin Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC Category:Incomplete Articles